Shift in the World
by TheWestWitch
Summary: When a girl from the 21st century crash lands outside of Camelot, confused and unsure of how she got there, Merlin must help her find her way back. But who is she, really? And why does she act so strangely around him? Begins after "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon," in season five of Merlin. Potential Lily/Merlin pairing.


**Hello, and welcome to my first ever Merlin/Harry Potter crossover. I've had this plotbunny sitting in my head for a very long time, and finally sat down and began writing because I joined merlin fest on tumblr - and it's crossover day!**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read what you came here to read... :)**

* * *

There was a shift in the world that day.

It was a few days after the spirit of Uther Pendragon had been unleashed in the land of the living. Arthur, who had sent his father's spirit back with the help of Merlin, was still brooding about it, and decided to give Merlin a day off after he wouldn't quit asking Arthur what was troubling him. Thus, Merlin was out by himself, merely wandering just outside of Camelot, when he felt it.

It had been a while since Merlin had felt something this strong, as though the very air was suddenly potent with magic, and his breath caught in his chest for a moment. Remembering to breathe, his mind cleared enough for him to detect just where this magic was coming from. He wondered with a burning curiosity what it could have been, and he followed it despite his fear that it could be something unfriendly.

Merlin continued to follow it, though, deeper and deeper into the trees. As he approached the air seemed to become steadily heavier with the magic, and he knew that whatever had occurred was incredibly powerful. In fact, he began to fear that Morgana may have been the one behind it – seeing as her abilities had begun to rival his own as of late – but he pushed on.

Finally, he reached the point where the magic was at its thickest, and came to a stop.

_Well, this can't be right…_ he thought, hardly seconds before he saw something large and covered in black fur emerge from between the trees. Its golden eyes found his gaze and held it for a long time.

After maybe a full minute, the abnormally large wolf began to make a wide circle around Merlin, who was trying to decide what to do. Slowly, the wolf inched closer as it paced around him, switching directions. Merlin didn't dare to move, hoping that he wouldn't have to harm the wolf in order to escape. Yet, all the while it kept its eyes fixed on him.

Then the wolf came too close for comfort.

Merlin quickly looked to the ground between them. Frantically, he blurted, "_byrne!_" and flames burst forth between them.

The wolf jumped in surprise, but did not turn tail and run as Merlin expected it would. Instead, it merely took a few steps back before looking up at Merlin curiously. _Curiously_, almost as if it was wondering how the fire had sprung into existence. As the fire continued to burn, separating them, the wolf sat down as if commanded to do so and tilted its head at Merlin.

Feeling less afraid than before, Merlin let the fire die. The wolf straightened its head once more as if it were waiting. He listened hard for the sound of a growl in its throat, but didn't hear anything. After several moments, the wolf patted the ground with its front paw as though beckoning Merlin forward.

Merlin took a cautious step and the wolf's ears lifted, but it otherwise made no move. So he took another step, and then another. Finally, he was nearly close enough to reach out and touch the top of its head. When he didn't do so, the wolf actually shifted its gaze to his hand, as though asking him to. As slowly and steadily as he could manage, Merlin reached out and gingerly touched the wolf upon the head.

The wolf closed its large, shining eyes then, and blindly allowed Merlin to stroke it behind the ears. After maybe a minute, the wolf opened its eyes and lifted its snout to his hand, sniffing. Merlin couldn't help laughing at the feel of the whiskers around its nose tickling him, and was startled when it began to lick him affectionately.

But then the wolf pulled back suddenly, and Merlin reflexively pulled his hand back. It looked past him for a moment and growled momentarily before becoming silent once again. With a last glance at Merlin, the wolf jerked its head over its shoulder before turning and slowly padding off in that direction. Feeling strangely as though it wished for him to follow, Merlin hurried after it.

Merlin followed it deeper into the woods. They winded their way through the trees and over rocks as the ground beneath them sloped upward and downward. The wolf would look back every now and then until its eyes found Merlin behind it, and then it would continue along its path. Finally, as they came to a stream winding its way through the terrain, the wolf stopped and turned, its yellow eyes watching him as he stopped in front of it.

Strangely, the wolf again beckoned him forward by patting the wet ground beside it, and Merlin quietly obeyed. Then the wolf turned to face the shallow water before wading into it. As Merlin watched from the shore, the wolf stopped halfway across before turning to face him. With a jerk of its large head, the wolf gestured to the water in front of it, and Merlin hesitantly looked down into it.

For a moment, Merlin saw only the reflection of the large wolf before him in the water. But, as he watched and the water rippled, the reflection changed. Within a few seconds the reflection of the wolf changed form. In its place stood a young woman with bright red hair billowing around her face and Merlin took a surprised step forward to get a better look. It was hard to tell as the movement of the water disturbed and distorted the image, but he could see well enough to know that she was looking intently in his direction.

Looking back up to meet the eyes of the wolf in front of him, Merlin spoke to her for the first time. "You think I can help you… don't you?"

The wolf nodded its large head before wading back through the water toward him.

"Look, I know you saw that fire earlier, but I don't understand how it happened any more than you do."

The wolf snorted at him skeptically, and shook its head. After a moment she turned her burning eyes on him, waiting for him to just admit to it. He had used magic right in front of her, and there was no point in trying to deny it.

"All right," Merlin said, "Fine, I give – I started the fire by using magic… happy?"

She seemed to smile at him, although it looked a bit more like she was baring her teeth. With a swish of her long tail, she sat down in front of him again, waiting.

Merlin stared at her for a long time, thinking of when he saw her true image in the water. He couldn't recall ever seeing her before, so he knew she wasn't from Camelot – or had never been there before as far as he knew – and so he didn't have any idea of whether or not he could trust her. If he helped her, and she regained her human form, she could go and tell others about his magic. She could tell Arthur… and what he would do, Merlin didn't know, but he couldn't exactly expect him to violate his own law just to keep his manservant alive.

However, if he helped her, she might be so thankful that she agrees to keep his secret as she moves on with her life.

But how could he know if she agreed to it? Surely she could nod her head, but could that really be assurance enough?

Merlin wasn't sure of the answer. This would certainly be a big risk he would be taking, but she needed his help… and Merlin wasn't one to abandon those who needed help.

Finally, he said to her, "I can use my magic to help you, but if I do so I need your word that you will keep my magic a secret. Otherwise, I don't think I can help you…" He trailed off for a moment, and then continued, "Do I have your word?"

She stared at him for a long moment before slowly and deliberately nodding her head.

"All right," Merlin started, "the spell will need the night to take its course. But first, I think it would be best if we moved to a safer and more secluded area… maybe a cave or something. Do you know of a place nearby?"

Her ears perked and she nodded a second time. Turning round, she began to lead him through the trees once again.

* * *

**So... thoughts? Review maybe? Follows & favorites are appreciated as well!  
****I would also greatly appreciate any advice or constructive criticism... But senseless flaming will be ignored.  
****See y'all next time!  
****Caitlin**


End file.
